


Prince In The Castle

by kffproject



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, kadi - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject
Summary: [KFF Project : Special Quarantine]Pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga membuat Pangeran dari Barat itu menggila. Dia yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan sesamanya, dibuat jatuh pada pandang pertama. Mendapatkannya adalah keharusan. Jadi meski harus menghancurkan kerajaan milik sekutunya, tidak akan menghalangi niatnya untuk menggapai sang Putra Mahkota.#KFFdiRumahAja
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Prince In The Castle

**Title**

Prince In The Castle

**Main Cast **

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

**Side Cast **

Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

**Warning **

Gak ada warning apa-apa hehe..

**Summary **

“Pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga membuat Pangeran dari Barat itu menggila. Dia yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan sesamanya, dibuat jatuh pada pandang pertama. Mendapatkannya adalah keharusan. Jadi meski harus menghancurkan kerajaan milik sekutunya, tidak akan menghalangi niatnya untuk menggapai sang Putra Mahkota.”

**Author’s Note **

Sebelumnya, aku pingin ngucapin terimakasih untuk yang udah bikin prompt keren ini. Maaf kalau ternyata cerita ini gak sesuai dengan ekspektasimu. Dan terimakasih juga yang udah mau mampir baca, aku berbaharap kalian gak kecewa dengan tulisanku, apalagi alurnya yang kecepetan :’)

**Kode Prompt **

BL075 : “Ketika kerajaan Timur tak lagi kondusif karena penyerangan kerajaan Barat yang di pimpin oleh Kim Jongin. Tujuannya bukan harta atau tahta, namun seorang putra mahkota yang terkurung dalam puncak menara.”

**Tag **

#kaisoo #kadi #hunhan #kingdom #drama #happyending

#KFFdiRumahAja

“SERANGGGG!!!!”

Teriakan itu terdengar begitu lantang. Sedetik setelah di suarakan, ratusan prajurit yang di bekali senjata bergerak maju menyerang. 

Bukan sehari-dua hari penyerangan ini direncanakan, melainkan sudah berbulan-bulan. Sehingga pihak lawan yang tidak memiliki persiapan dengan mudah ditumbangkan.

Senyum kemenangan terulas angkuh dari bibir sang pimpinan perang. Merasa puas karena pasukannya berhasil menerobos barisan pertahanan dengan begitu mudah dan dalam waktu sekejap, seluruh bagian istana mampu di akuisisinya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang singgasana dan mendapati sang Raja kerjaan Timur yang bertekuk lutut di bawah kuasa prajuritnya.

“Biadab! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua bajingan kecil? Kurasa aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan kerajaanmu, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menyerangku?”

Seringai itu semakin tertoreh lebar. “Aku memang tidak memiliki masalah apapun denganmu.”

“Lantas kenapa kau menyerang kerajaanku? Menginginkan tahtaku, huh?”

Si pemimpin perang menggeleng, kemudian mencengkram dagu si penguasa kerajaan Timur.

“Kerajaanku bahkan 3x lipat lebih besar ke timbang kerajaanmu, jadi kau salah jika aku menginginkan harta ataupun tahtamu.”

“Lalu apa?”

“Putra Mahkota. Putra Mahkota yang kau kurung di puncak menara.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

Semua cerita ini berawal dari pertemuan sang pangeran kerajaan Barat dengan seorang lelaki tanpa nama di hutan terlarang yang menjadi batas wilayah antar 4 kerajaan. Padahal setau si pangeran Barat, tidak sembarangan orang dapat memasuki area yang aksesnya di jaga begitu ketat.

Rasa penasaran yang begitu menggebu membuat sang pangeran melangkah mendekat. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan, sembari memperhatikan secara diam-diam kondisi dari lelaki tanpa nama yang terlihat kebingungan.

Dan saat mereka dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, sang pangeran dapat melihat raut kejut dari lelaki di hadapannya. Dia hendak berlari menjauh, namun pergerakannya kalah cepat dengan sang pangeran. Karena kini, lengannya di cekal dengan begitu erat.

“Lepas-lepas, aku harus pergi. Ku mohon Tuan, lepaskan aku.”

Pangeran dari kerjaan Barat itu bergeming. Tetap mencekal lengan dari lelaki yang tidak dikenal, membuat yang lebih kecil kelimpungan untuk melepaskan diri.

Sebenarnya bukan kemauan dari sang pangeran untuk diam membatu, hanya saja paras dari lelaki tanpa nama itu begitu membius hingga membuatnya kaku. Ini adalah kali pertama dirinya bertemu dengan sosok seindah itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki perpaduan antara cantik, manis dan tampan dalam porsi yang begitu adil?

Belum lagi mata lebar, bibir penuh serta pipi bulatnya. Jangan lupakan kulitnya yang begitu terang, sangat kontras dengan kulit si pangeran.

“Siapa kau?”

_ Tidak.. tidak... tidak... _ pangeran Jongin tidak pernah berniat berucap seangkuh itu. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika dapat mengeluarkan kalimat dengan begitu kaku.

“Kumohon Tuan, lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi.”

Kerlingan mata lebar yang berkaca-kaca itu membuat si pangeran terpesona. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika tapak tangannya tak lagi mencengkram lengan si lelaki tanpa nama.

Dan sedetik sebelum kesadarannya kembali, lelaki itu telah melepaskan diri. membuat sang pangeran mengutuk diri sendiri.

Hari-hari berikutnya, sang pangeran kembali mencoba peruntungannya. Dia kembali memasuki kawasan hutan terlarang dengan banyak harapan. Tapi sayang, sampai menjelang senja, si lelaki manis tak kunjung ditemukan.

Sang pangeran bahkan sudah berniat menyerah untuk mencari, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, teriakan penuh racauan terdengar menggema kencang di sepanjang hutan.

Harusnya ini menjadi bukan urusannya, harusnya sang pangeran memilih berbalik kembali bukannya malah datang mendekat untuk mencari. Salahkan saja pada jiwa muda yang membuatnya menjadi begitu ingin tahu.

Tapi rasa penasarannya kali ini tidak membuatnya menyesal, karena dengan begini mereka dapat bertemu kembali. Beda nya kali ini sang pangeran hanya memandang dari jauh, tidak ikut melibatkan diri untuk menolong lelaki manis yang tengah diseret paksa oleh selusin penjaga.

Pangeran hanya seorang diri, dia tidak mungkin melawan 12 orang yang di lengkapi senjata. Meski sebenarnya sang pangeran dapat memastikan tentang kemenangannya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Ketika si lelaki manis dengan selusin pengawal itu mulai beranjak pergi, si pangeran berinisiatif mengikuti. Berjaga-jaga jika para penjaga berlaku lebih buruk lagi.

Kira-kira hampir setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Masih dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, sang pangeran memperhatikan. Sedikit penasaran dengan tempat tujuan mereka, karena ini pertama kalinya sang pangeran menginjakkan kakinya di sana. Jadi dia tidak tau guna bangunan yang beberapa saat lalu dimasuki oleh si lelaki manis dan selusin penjaga yang membawanya.

Tapi dari struktur bangunannya, sang pangeran berani bertaruh jika bangunan itu sangat bergaya timur. 

Pusing dan belum dapat memecahkan pertanyaan atas kondisi barusan, Pangeran akhirnya memilih untuk undur diri. kembali ke kerajaan dan tekad akan mengirimkan orang kepercayaan untuk mencari informasi yang lebih pasti. Dan kurang dari 24 jam, sang pangeran mendapat seluruh informasi yang dibutuhkan.

Lelaki tanpa nama itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Nama yang manis bukan? Tentu saja semanis orangnya. Kemudian tentang usia dari lelaki itu yang ternyata lebih tua 1 tahun dari si pangeran kerajaan Barat, cukup membuatnya tercengang. Karena sebelumnya dia mengira jika lelaki manis itu berusia jauh di bawahnya. Tapi siapa sangka malah sebaliknya.

“Dan untuk info yang terakhir ini sebelumnya mereka menolak untuk memberitahukan asal-usulnya. Tapi beruntung, saya dapat membuat kesepakatan dan membuat mereka berbicara.” Lelaki yang menjadi informan itu memberi jeda, sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan cerita. “Sebenarnya ini rahasia dan sudah lebih dari 10 tahun di simpan. Apa Pangeran pernah mendengar kematian dari pangeran pertama kerajaan Timur akibat demam yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba?”

Pangeran kerajaan Barat itu terdiam. Otaknya kembali menggali ingatan akan kejadian yang terjadi 10 tahun silam. Meski samar, dia ingat jika ketika usianya 14 tahun dulu ada berita yang menghebohkan 4 kerajaan. Tentang kabar kematian putra dari penguasa wilayah selatan. Bahkan 4 kerajaan dibuat berkabung selama satu bulan penuh untuk menghormati kematian dari anak kesayangan Raja kerajaan Timur.

“Ya, karena seingatku dulu itu begitu ramai di perbincangkan. Memangnya ada apa? Apa mereka saling berhubungan?”

Informan itu mengangguk, “Ya Tuan ku. Keduanya berhubungan, karena kabar 10 tahun lalu itu hanya kabar palsu dan kenyataannya pangeran pertama dari kerajaan Timur masih hidup.”

“Jangan bilang jika....”

“Do Kyungsoo adalah pangeran pangeran pertama. Dia adalah Putra Mahkota yang sesungguhnya.”

“Gila...”

Sang pangeran bahkan menggeleng tak percaya. Terkejut dengan kenyataan yang menamparnya di depan mata. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika seorang Raja berani membuat isu palsu tentang kematian anaknya.

“Memang apa kesalahan Pangeran Kyungsoo hingga harus dihukum dengan dianggap tiada oleh orangtuanya sendiri?”

“Kesalahan Pangeran Kyungsoo hanya satu, dia istimewa. Menjadi lelaki dengan gen pembawa.”

#KFFdiRumahAja

“Pangeran Kim.”

Si pemimpin perang yang sedari tadi sibuk mempermainkan Raja kerajaan Timur itu berbalik. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika mendapati seorang wanita wanita paruh baya muncul dengan seorang lelaki muda yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Dia membungkukkan badan sedikit, sebagai tanda hormat pada orang nomer 2 di kerajaan Timur itu.

“Bagaimana? Apa kau mendapat masalah untuk dapat masuk ke dalam istana Pangeran Kim?”

Pangeran Jongin terkekeh, lelaki itu kemudian menggeleng. “Berkat bantuanmu dan Pangeran Sehun, aku dapat masuk ke dalam istana dengan mudah. Untuk itu, aku berterima kasih padamu Ratuku.”

Dia menyeringai, begitu senang ketika melirik ekspresi dari Raja kerajaan Timur. Pangeran Jongin menebak, jika sang Raja pasti terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Ratu serta putranya, membantu penyerangan ke dalam kerajaan mereka.

“Kalian berdua penghianat!”

Raja Do berteriak nyaring. Dia bahkan menatap nyalang pada Ratunya. Terlihat jelas jika dia sangat kecewa. Namun respon dari sang Ratu begitu santai. Dia bahkan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

“Lalu bagaimana denganmu yang dengan tega membuang putra kandung hanya demi egomu yang begitu tinggi? Jika aku penghinat, lalu kau apa? Binatang?”

Atmosfer dalam ruangan itu makin meningkat tiap detiknya. Suasana yang melingkupi Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Timur itu benar-benar panas. Membuat siapapun yang berada di ruangan yang sama ingin pergi menjauh saja.

Keduanya sudah hendak kembali memulai perdebatan yang lebih menegangkan lagi, beruntung Pangeran Sehun cepat menengahi.

“Bisakah ayah dan ibu berhenti bertengkar? Aku sudah cukup muak selama setengah hidupku melihat kalian beradu mulut. Kalian sudah tua, tidak bisakah saling merendahkan ego dan memaafkan?”

Raja dan Ratu Do diam. Memilih saling membuang muka, menandakan jika keduanya masih enggan untuk berdamai.

Hal itu tentu membuat Pangeran Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Entah sudah keberapa ribu kali dia mencoba mendamaikan dan semua berakhir sebagai pengabaian. Padahal pangeran muda itu hanya merindukan kondisi keluarganya yang harmonis seperti di masa lalu.

Mencoba untuk kembali tidak mengambil hati, Pangeran Sehun kemudian beralih kepada Pangeran Jongin yang terlihat begitu menikmati pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya.

“Pangeran Kim, kurasa urusanmu disini sudah selesai. Kau sudah berhasil menumbangkan ayahku dan pihak pengadilan tinggi akan sampai beberapa saat lagi untuk menangkapnya. Jadi bukankah harusnya kau segera pergi menemui kakakku sebelum pekerja kastil mengetahui kekacauan disini dan malah menyembunyikan Pangeran Kyungsoo ketempat lain.”

“Ahh, aku hampir lupa saking serunya menonton perdebatan dua orang tuamu. Terimakasih karena telah mengingatkan ku pada tujuan utamaku. Sampai jumpa esok lusa, aku pergi dulu.”

Pangeran Jongin kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada sang Ratu sebelum mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan area ruang singgasana.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Pangeran Mungil itu bergeming. Mata bulatnya dengan awas menatap hamparan hutan yang begitu rimbun dengan pepohonan besar.

Kemudian dia melirik ke arah sekawanan burung yang terbang, memutari cakrawala. Seolah tengah memamerkan betapa menyenangkannya kebebasan mereka.

Sang pangeran itu terdiam. Matanya menyendu, makin membuatnya terlihat malang.

Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun hidupnya dihabiskan di pengasingan. Kondisinya yang dibilang memalukan, membuatnya harus menerima nasib untuk hidup di atas menara kastil di tengah hutan.

Sejujurnya dia bukan tipikal orang yang gemar menuntut, sebaliknya dia adalah tipikal yang mudah menurut. Namun jenuh yang menggelayut membuatnya terketuk.

Dia ingin pergi.

Walau hanya sebentar dia ingin menikmati keindahan bumi.

Untuk itu beberapa bulan lalu dia nekat untuk menyelinap. Turun dari tempatnya dan pergi menjelajah hutan. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat pergi terlalu lama, tapi siapa sangka kebutaannya tentang arah membuatnya tersesat. Dan dia menyesali perbuatnya setelahnya.

Raja yang mengetahui pemberontakannya menjatuhkan hukum gantung pada pengasuh kesayangannya. Membuatnya kini benar-benar terasa seperti sebatang kara.

"Pangeranku."

Lelaki mungil itu berbalik. Tersenyum menatap seorang lelaki yang tak jauh cantik darinya. Meski usianya lebih tua dari dirinya.

Dia adalah putra dari pengasuh yang digantung oleh sang Raja. Sejak jauh hari dia memang sudah disiapkan untuk menjadi tangan kanannya, dan siapa sangka jika ternyata mereka memiliki takdir yang serupa. Keduanya adalah seorang lelaki istimewa atau biasanya orang-orang menyebut sebagai lelaki dengan gen pembawa.

"Luhan, ada apa?"

Dari wajahnya, sang Pangeran dapat menebak jika ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi saat ini. Jelas, karena Luhan bukan orang yang mudah panik jika kondisinya tidak benar-benar darurat.

"Apa masalahnya begitu pelik?"

Anggukan dia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Membuatnya menghela nafas, mencoba tenang dan tidak terpancing untuk ikut panik serta.

"Kalau begitu katakan ada apa?"

Pangeran mungil itu menunggu, bersabar atas tiap detik bungkam yang dilakukan pelayannya. Sampai kemudian pada detik ke-57, dia membuka suara.

"Kerajaan Barat menyerang istana."

Sontak hal itu membuat yang lebih muda terkejut dibuatnya. Mata lebarnya bahkan terbelalak semakin lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah selama ini hubungan antar kerajaan baik-baik saja? Lalu kenapa bisa ada penyerangan?"

Luhan menggeleng, karena dia juga tidak tahu apa alasan yang mendasar atas penyerangan itu. Padahal setaunya, beberapa minggu lalu hubungan antar kerajaan baik-baik saja. Mereka bahkan membuat kerjasama baru untuk meningkatkan hasil alam keduanya.

"Karena itu saya datang kemari untuk membantu Pangeran membereskan beberapa barang. Kita harus segera bersembunyi sebelum mereka sampai kemari."

Tapi mereka terlambat.

Belum sampai sedetik Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya, pintu ruang kamar sang Pangeran dibuka secara kasar. Membuat keduanya terkejut dan pasrah kala di seret paksa.

Mereka hanya berdua, tentu tak sebanding dengan pengawal kerajaan Barat yang lebih dari 25 kepala.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Mata bulat itu menyipit, sedikit menyesuaikan retina dengan kadar cahaya ruang sekitar. Bibirnya merintih kala merasakan pening yang menjalar area kepala.

Setelah pening nya memudar, dia mulai memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya. Dia yang semula berbaring, memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya.

Matanya mengedar, menatap keadaan ruang sekitar. Dan dahinya dibuat terlipat kala mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruang kamar yang begitu indah. Temboknya berwarna gading dengan perabotan yang rata-rata berwarna keemasan. Berani bertaruh, jika itu bukan hanya warna tapi merupakan emas sesungguhnya.

Kepalanya belum sempat mencerna semua kala pintu ruang kamar itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang sosok lelaki tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan yang begitu gagah perkasa.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pangeran itu kembali mengernyitkan kepalanya, merasa familiar dengan rupa dan suara dari lawan bicaranya. Tapi sekeras apapun mencoba mengingatnya, sang Pangeran mungil tak kunjung juga mendapat kunci jawabannya.

Melihat keterdiaman sang Pangeran mungil membuat Pangeran Jongin menjadi khawatir. Dia melangkahkan kaki semakin mendekat, hendak mengecek suhu badan sang Pangeran, namun dia ditolak.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Pangeran Kyungsoo masih menghindar, dia sedikit takut dengan aura dominan yang lawan bicaranya tebarkan.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" Tanyanya penasaran. Karena seingatnya tadi dia masih berada di dalam kamarnya ketika diseret secara paksa.

"Aku yang membawamu kemari." jawab Pangeran Jongin. "Juga aku minta maaf atas perlakuan pengawalku yang memukul belakang kepalamu dan membuatmu tak sadarkan diri, Pangeran Kyungsoo."

Pantas saja dia tidak ingat apa-apa, ternyata dirinya dibuat pingsan. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa lelaki tinggi itu menyebutkan namanya?

"Apa kita saling kenal? Kau bahkan tau siapa namaku."

Raut dingin yang semula di pasang oleh Pangeran kerajaan Barat itu berangsur mencair. Sedikit memberikan raut bersahabat agar si Pangeran kecil tidak semakin ketakutan.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita pernah bertemu beberapa bulan lalu."

Pangeran Kyungsoo kembali dibuat bingung. Tampang lelaki di depannya ini memang familiar, tapi selama 10 tahun ini dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjumpai sembarang orang. Lantas kapan keduanya bisa bertemu?

Lelaki itu juga meyakinkan jika mereka benar-benar bertemu beberapa bulan lalu.

Beberapa bulan lalu? Tunggu, apa....

"Kita bertemu di hutan?"

Dan senyuman manis yang lelaki itu berikan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Pantas dia merasa familiar, ternyata dia adalah lelaki yang mencekalnya dulu ketika tersesat di hutan. Tapi masih banyak hal janggal yang Pangeran Kyungsoo pertanyaan, tentang posisi keberadaan, tentang si lelaki tampan yang tampak mengenakan baju kebesaran pangeran dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aku tau kau masih bingung dengan situasi saat ini, jangan dipaksakan untuk berpikir terlalu keras. Pelan-pelan aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Sekarang kembalilah istirahat, pelayanku akan datang kemari ketika makan malam akan dimulai."

Pangeran Kyungsoo tak ingin memprotes dan memperpanjang percakapan, karena apa yang yang lelaki tinggi itu katakan adalah kenyataan. Seluruh hal yang dialaminya hari ini membuat kepalanya bekerja dengan berlebihan. Bahkan dia masih belum dapat memproses beberapa hal. 

Jadi dia memilih menurut, kembali pada posisi berbaringnya dan hendak mengistirahatkan diri.

"Kau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pamit si Pangeran kerajaan Barat.

Tapi sebelum langkahnya mencapai pintu, suara lembut milik yang lebih mungil terdengar mengalun.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Pangeran mungil itu ragu. Dia bahkan mengira akan mendapat mengabaikan, tapi siapa sangka, sebaliknya si lelaki tinggi kembali memunculkan senyuman yang mematikan.

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Orang-orang biasanya memanggilku Pangeran Kim. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa malam nanti Pangeran Kyungsoo."

Dan setelahnya dia pergi, meninggalkan Pangeran mungil dengan dagun yang menyentuh kaki.

#KFFdiRumahAja

Kyungsoo menunduk, merapatkan kupluk dari jubah hitamnya ketika melihat dua orang penjaga berjalan di seberangnya. Lelaki mungil itu tengah menyusup untuk masuk kedalam penjara bawah tanah.

Setelah jamuan makan malam tadi, Pangeran Jongin mulai menceritakan segala duduk perkara. Dari tentang penyerangan kerajaan, pelengseran takhta Kerajaan serta kenapa dirinya dibawa jauh ke wilayah kerajaan Barat. Namun dari itu semua hal yang mengejutkan adalah tentang ayahnya –Raja Kerajaan Timur– yang akan di bawa ke pengadilan kerajaan.

Tentang perbuatan keji lelaki itu yang menyebarkan berita palsu. Berita tentang kematian Pangeran pertama yang seharusnya menjadi Putra Mahkota, sang penerus tahta. 

Pangeran Kyungsoo tidak dapat mempercayai ucapan Pangeran Jongin begitu saja, karena selama terkurung di dalam menara dia tidak pernah mendengar desas-desus tentang berita kematiannya. Untuk itu dia memilih untuk memastikan, ketimbang dibuat makin penasaran.

Berbekal sepucuk kertas yang berisi peta penjara bawah tanah, Pangeran Kyungsoo dapat menemukan sel tahanan ayahnya.

Wajahnya menjadi sendu ketika melihat pria paruh baya itu tergeletak mengenaskan di atas tumpukan jerami. Baju kebesaran yang dulunya begitu mewah itu terlihat lusuh dengan beberapa sobekan di bagian depan.

Sang pangeran mendekatkan diri pada sel dan kemudian dia mendapatkan atensi dari paruh baya di seberang sana.

"Ayah." Panggil Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca-kaca, merasa begitu merindu pada pria paruh baya yang lebih dari 10 tahun tidak di temuinya.

Dulu, ketika dia masih kecil, pria itu begitu menyayanginya. Menempatkannya pada bagian paling tinggi di hidupnya. Tapi kini sudah berbeda,

Pandang mata yang dulu lembut dan penuh penyayang, kini berubah menjadi begitu tam dan tak berperasaan.

"Jalang."

Pangeran Kyungsoo bergeming, menatap tak percaya pada pria paruh baya di depan sana.

Apa Kyungsoo salah dengan? Apa fungsi telinga sudah menurun?

Tidak mungkin bukan jika ayahnya mengatakan hal itu padanya?

"A-ayah..."

Langkahnya dibuat semakin mendekat, tangannya sudah hendak menyentuh besi sel ketika teriakan mengerikan itu menghujamnya.

"Jalan sialan pergi kau, pergi! Aku benar-benar mendapat takdir mengerikan dengan memilikimu sebagai keturunanku. Bahkan rasanya mengerikan mengetahui di tubuh hinamu itu mengalir darahku."

"Lelaki terkutuk! Lelaki jadi-jadian, manusia memalukan."

Pada akhir air mata itu jatuh, meluruh bersamaan dengan hati yang runtuh.

#KFFdiRumahAja

_ Ruangan dengan luas 6x8 meter itu terlihat begitu ribut. Beberapa orang hilir mudik keluar dari dalam ruang. Suara tangis kesedihan pun terdengar menggema dari sana. _

_ “Putraku...” Suara lirih itu terdengar begitu menyayat pilu. Terdengar jelas kesedihan di setiap nada yang terucap. _

_ “Raja... Putra mahkota... Bagaimana ini, suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi.” Sekali lagi suara sendu itu mengadu. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Dalam genggamannya, tangan kecil itu dia genggam erat. _

_ “Tenanglah Ratu-ku. Pangeran akan baik-baik saja.” Kali ini sautan lain terdengar dari suara yang lebih berat. Nadanya begitu tenang; meski jika didengarkan lebih teliti lagi, jelas terdengar getar sendu yang terselip di hadapannya. _

_ Namun getaran sendu itu tidak benar-benar ditangkap oleh wanita yang berkedudukan sebagai Ratu. Ucapan dari suaminya malah memancing kemarahan yang di rasa atas kekhawatiran pada sang putra mahkota. _

_ “Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tenang ketika putraku berbaring dengan tubuh yang lemah seperti ini! Apa kau tak melihat bagaimana tubuh kecilnya menggigil karena suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi? Jika kau mengatakannya kemarin aku mungkin masih bisa tenang. Tapi ini sudah lewat lebih dari 32 jam dan tubuhnya tetap menggigil seperti ini.” _

_ Wanita yang biasanya terlihat begitu lemah lembut itu menumpahkan kekesalannya. Menumpahkan seluruh beban pikirnya pada suami yang biasanya begitu dia hormati. Air mata tak hentinya turun. Dia benar-benar bersedih karena putra kesayangannya terlihat lemah tak berdaya. _

_ Memang ibu waras mana yang tega melihat anaknya menderita? Begitu pula dengan dirinya. Meski statusnya adalah seorang Ratu, tapi dia juga seorang ibu. Dia merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat putranya kesakitan. _

_ Sedang sang Raja hanya dapat menghela nafas. Memupuk kesabaran lebih lagi untuk menghadapi kekalutan Ratu nya. Dia hendak kembali menenangkan –memberi pengertian lebih tepatnya; namun ucapannya tersela oleh seorang pengawal yang datang sembari membawa apa yang sang Raja dan Ratu butuhkan.  _

_ “Hormat hamba Ya Mulia Raja.” Pengawal itu membungkuk, memberi penghormatan pada Raja yang dia abdi. “Maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu Anda dengan Ya Mulia Ratu. Saya hanya ingin mengabarkan jika tabib Jung telah tiba.” _

_ Mendengar itu, Raja dan Ratu berdiri. Menatap ke arah wanita tua yang berdiri di belakang sang pengawal. _

_ Wanita tua itu adalah tabib senior di istana. Saat demam menyerang putra mahkota, sang tabib sedang tidak berada di tempat. Dia tengah melakukan perjalanan ke negeri seberang untuk mencari tanaman obat-obatan yang tidak di ada di negeri mereka. _

_ “Hormat hamba Ya Mulai Raja dan Ratu.” _

_ Tabib Jung melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang pengawal tadi lakukan sebagai penghormatan pada Raja dan Ratu-nya. Ketika mendapat anggukan dari sang Raja, ia baru mengangkat kembali kepalanya. _

_ “Jung, bisakah kau memeriksa putra-ku?” _

_ Mendengar perintah dari sang Ratu, tabib Jung mengangguk. melangkahkan kaki memasuki area kamar pribadi sang putra mahkota. Dia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah ranjang. Melihat dengan seksama keadaan pangeran negerinya. _

_ “Tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya, tapi bisakah Raja dan Ratu meninggalkan kamar ini lebih dahulu? Saya ingin memeriksa keadaan putra mahkota lebih lanjut.” _

_ Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan protes. Seluruh orang yang ada dalam kamar itu mulai meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan tabib Jung dan putra mahkota berdua. Mereka memberikan privasi pada sang tabib untuk memeriksa kondisi sang pangeran lebih lanjut. _

_ Diluar, seluruh orang menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Penasaran dengan penyakit yang diderita oleh sang putra mahkota. Apakah itu penyakit yang mematikan sampai-sampai membuat putra pertama dari pasangan Raja dan Ratu negeri itu mengalami demam tinggi selama berhari-hari. _

_ Sedang Ratu sendiri terlihat lebih tenang setelah kedatangan sang tabib. Meski masih tampak jelas raut khawatirnya pada gurat wajah cantiknya. Namun setidaknya beliau sudah tidak menangis lagi. _

_ 20 menit menunggu akhirnya pintu ruang kamar putra mahkota terbuka. Tabib Jung keluar dengan senyum mengembang yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. _

_ Ratu menjadi orang pertama yang bangkit, menghampiri tabib Jung dengan serentet pertanyaan yang dapat dengan siapapun tebak dengan mudah. _

_ “Bagaimana keadaan putraku Jung? Apa itu berbahaya? Putraku baik-baik sajakan? Katakan Jung katakan jika putra mahkota dalam keadaan yang baik.” _

_ Sedang Raja yang mengekor di belakang Ratu hanya diam. Dia hanya melemparkan tatapan penuh pertanyaan tentang kondisi putra kesayangan kepada sang tabib istana. _

_ Tabib Jung sendiri tetap menorehkan senyuman manis. dia cukup paham dengan kekhawatiran dari Ratu-nya sehingga memaklumi pertanyaan yang beliau lontarkan secara beruntun. _

_ “Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang kondisi putra mahkota.” _

_ Helaan nafas lega keluar dari seluruh orang yang ada di lorong itu. Semuanya merasa bersyukur karena pangeran yang begitu mereka cintai tidak mengalami hal buruk. Meski begitu, kepala mereka masih mempertanyakan tentang kondisi putra mahkota yang lemah dan bersuhu cukup tinggi belakangan ini. Tapi sebelum pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, tabib Jung lebih dahulu menjawab rasa penasaran mereka. _

_ “Untuk demamnya sendiri itu adalah hal yang wajar. Di usia 15 tahun; tepat di mana masa-masa pubertas putra mahkota, tentu menjadi hal wajar jika beliau mengalami demam karena tubuhnya tengah menyesuaikan diri dengan rahimnya yang tumbuh.” _

_ Ucapan sang tabib tentu membuat keterkejutan orang-orang disana semakin menjadi. Ratu bahkan menutup mulutnya tak percaya.  _

_ “r-Rahim?” _

_ Tabib Jung mengangguk, “Memang hal yang amat sangat jarang jika laki-laki memiliki rahim. Perbandingannya mungkin 1:1000 dan putra mahkota adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang istimewa tersebut. Biasanya, kami para tabib menyebut mereka sebagai carrier; lelaki dengan gen pembawa.” _

_ “Ya Tuhan.” tubuh sang Ratu lemas, beruntung Raja sigap menahan beban tubuhnya meski sejujurnya penjelasan sang tabib ikut membuat kehilangan fokus dirinya. _

_ Dia terdiam. Hanya memandang datar ke arah Ratu yang tengah terisak di pelukannya. Pria itu tengah berpikir tentang hal-hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Separuh jiwanya bahkan merasakan perasaan terhina mendengar penjelasan sang tabib yang lebih terdengar seperti omong kosong. _

_ Matanya terpejam, merasa geram karena Tuhan begitu tidak adil padanya. Dia seolah tengah menghukum dirinya dengan memberikan seorang putra yang hina. Carrier? Lelaki istimewa? Ck, Apa-apaan itu. Itu malah lebih memalukan daripada ayahnya yang dulu suka meniduri pelayan. Ini benar-benar mencoreng harga dirinya. Dalam sejarah dan silsilah keluarganya tidak ada yang namanya lelaki pembawa; ini yang pertama dan dia tidak mau menanggung malu untuk memelihara laki-laki seperti itu di istananya. _

_ Jadi setelah berpikir matang, sang Raja pada akhirnya tiba pada keputusan final. Rasa sayang dan cintanya pada sang putra lenyap seketika. Kini hanya ada rasa jijik yang teramat karena putra pertamanya itu dimasa depan akan membuat malu keluarga. _

_ “Pengawal Cho.” Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah bermenit-menit berlalu sang Raja membuka suara. _

_ Kepala pengawal yang disebut namanya itu kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya. Berdiri tegap di samping junjungannya. “Saya Yang Mulia.” _

_ Raja menarik nafas panjang. Perintah itu diucapkan setelah sedetik nafasnya di hembuskan. _

_ “Bawa Putra mahkota ke kastil di tengah hutan kerajaan. Kurung dia di atas menara dan jangan biarkan dia meninggalkan bangunan itu selangkah saja. Lalu umumkan ke seluruh Rakyat negeri kita jika Putra mahkota meninggal karena demamnya dan umumkan juga jika takhta Putra mahkota berpindah pada pangeran kedua.” _

_ Meski terkejut dengan ucapan Raja, kepala pengawal Cho tetap menganggukkan kepala. Siap melaksanakan perintah sang Raja. _

_ “Siap laksanakan.” _

_ Sedang Ratu sendiri menatap tak percaya. Beliau tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang panca indranya dengar. Tidak percaya jika suaminya dengan tega mengasingkan Putra mereka di kastil yang bahkan dipercaya ditunggu oleh makhluk gaib yang menyeramkan. Raja sendiri hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar kepada Ratunya. _

_ “Ahhh dan satu lagi,” sang Raja kembali membuka suara. “Seluruh orang yang ada disini dan mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ku harap tidak menyebar luaskan berita yang sesungguhnya. Karena jika tidak aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian beserta keluarga kalian. Terutama kau!” _

_ Sang Raja menunjuk ke arah tabib Jung yang berdiri tak gentar di depannya. “Kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini Jung. Dan karena kau tak memiliki keluarga lagi, maka dengan berat hati aku juga harus ikut mengasingkanmu. Tidak di menara, tapi di hutan terlarang; perbatasan kerajaan Timur dan kerajaan Barat.” _

_ Semua orang yang ada di sana bungkam. Merasa merinding karena ini kali pertamanya Raja mereka bersikap kejam. Padahal di antara 4 Raja yang ada di negeri mereka, Raja dari kerajaan Timur adalah satu-satunya Raja yang begitu baik hati dan penyabar. Jadi ketika dia mengatakan hal yang keji seperti ini –jelas para pengikutnya akan merasa takut dan terancam tentunya. _

_ “Tunggu apalagi? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja Cho?” _

_ Meski dengan tergagap, kepala pengawal itu dengan segera memerintahkan sebagian anak buahnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar putra mahkota untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sedang sebagian lain menggiring tabib Jung untuk pergi meninggalkan istana. _

_ Ratu yang melihat kekacauan di depannya, hanya memandang murka pada sang Raja. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena mau melawan seperti apapun, dia tidak memiliki kuasa sebesar suaminya. Jadi dengan wajah yang bersungut marah, Ratu mengayunkan tangannya –menampar dengan keras pipi suaminya. _

_ “Aku membencimu!” _

_ Dengan hentakan keras, Ratu berlalu bersama beberapa pelayan pribadi miliknya. Meninggalkan Raja sendiri dengan dendam yang mencokol di dadanya. _

#KFFdiRumahAja

Hari ini adalah hari pengadilan atas kejahatan yang telah Raja Timur lakukan. Kejahatannya yang menyebar berita palsu tentang Putra Mahkota.

Dua hari lalu setelah penyerangan kerajaan Barat atas kerajaan Timur, masyarakat dihebohkan dengan kabar atas kondisi Putra Mahkota. Antara bahagia karena Pangeran kesayangan mereka masih hidup, juga murka karena kelakuan sang Raja.

Banyak dari mereka yang bahkan mengecam atas tindakan sang penguasa yang berlaku tak adil pada darah dagingnya. Tak habis pikir bagaimana orangtua lebih mementingkan ego daripada hatinya.

Petisi bahkan ditandatangani hampir seluruh rakyat yang menginginkan pelengseran Raja. Sehingga pada akhirnya, hakim pengadilan menjatuhkan putusan atas status pria itu yang tak lagi menjadi Raja. Kemudian sebagai hukuman tambahannya, mantan Raja di akan di asing kan ke pulau terpencil selama sisa masa hidupnya.

Hakim kemudian beralih pada Pangeran Kyungsoo, memintanya untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan maju ke depan.

"Dengan turunnya Raja yang terdahulu, maka takhta kerajaan Timur kini kosong. Sebagai Putra Mahkota yang berhak menempati kursi singgahsana kerajaan, aku menanyakan, apakah kau siap untuk mengambil alih takhta? Aku tidak memaksa, seluruh keputusanku kembalikan padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika tak baik jika takhta dikosongkan terlalu lama. Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau bersedia untuk naik menjadi Raja?"

Pangeran Kyungsoo terdiam, dia melirik sekeliling dan mendapatkan banyak orang menganggukkan kepala, meminta dirinya untuk segera menyetujui pertanyaan dari hakim kerajaan.

Tapi pangeran masih bergeming, matanya kembali berpendar. Mencari sosok yang dari pagi tadi tidak di temuinya. Dan setelah 30 detik mencari, pandang mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dalam, seolah meminta saran. Tapi lelaki tinggi di seberang sana hanya mengulas senyuman. Seolah mengembalikan segala putusan pada sang pangeran.

"Bagaimana Pangeran?" Hakim sekali lagi meminta kepastian.

Matanya terpejam sebentar. Hela nafas kemudian terdengar.

Dia akan segera membuat keputusan,

"Aku...

#KFFdiRumahAja

Sore itu Pangeran Kyungsoo duduk di taman istana kerajaan Timur, dia tengah menikmati waktu sendiri setelah beberapa hari belakangan disibukkan dengan pemindahan tahta.

Tidak, ini bukan dirinya yang mengambil alih tahta, tapi adiknya –Pangeran Sehun– yang dia berikan kepercayaan.

Ya, hari itu dia menolak untuk mengambil peran sebagai Raja. Dia menyarankan untuk mengalihkan takhta pada adik lelakinya. Dia hanya mereka kurang pantas, otaknya tak sepandai dan secerdik milik adiknya.

"Pangeran,"

Kyungsoo menoleh, kemudian tersenyum kecil pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Badannya bergeser, memberikan space kosong untuk diduduki ibunya.

"Menikmati waktu istirahatmu?"

Lelaki mungil itu kembali tersenyum, dia kemudian menggenggam tangan ibunya.

"Dulu... Aku selalu memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya duduk di luar sembari menatap senja. Dan rasanya luar biasa, lelahku seolah pergi begitu saja."

Ibu Pangeran Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengusap lembut bahu putranya.

"Ibu senang melihatmu bahagia." ucap mantan Ratu itu. "Tapi ibu masih mempertanyakan alasanmu menolak tahta. Kenapa? Bukankah kau lebih berhak atasnya?"

Pangeran Kyungsoo menggeleng, beralih menatap pada ibunya. "Sehun lebih berhak ibu."

"Dia bisa membawa perubahan yang baik pada kerajaan Timur. Bukankah dengan begitu Sehun juga bisa menikahi Luhan?"

Raut kejut terlihat di wajah ibunya, "k-Kau tau?"

Sekali lagi sang pangeran tersenyum, mengeratkan genggaman tangan keduanya.

"Apa ibu lupa jika Luhan adalah salah satu orang terdekatku? Aku pernah tidak sengaja membaca surat mereka dan aku merasa kasihan karena mereka terhalang oleh status dan aturan. Jadi dengan Sehun yang menjabat jadi Raja, dia dapat merubah peraturan dan menikahi Luhan. Aku hanya ingin dua orang yang ku sayang meraih kebahagian."

"Kau begitu baik." Senyuman bangga itu terulas dengan ringan, bersyukur karena putranya tidak hanya cantik rupa, tapi hati pula. "Kau bahkan memikirkan kebahagian orang lain diatas kepentinganmu. Sebenarnya terbuat dari apa hatimu."

"Sejujurnya aku punya alasan lain."

"Apa itu?"

Wajah merah itu terlihat bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang malu-malu, "Karena ada seseorang yang menungguku."

#KFFdiRumahAja

"Bagaimana?"

Pangeran Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap penuh tanya pada lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya.

Siang ini Pangeran Kyungsoo memiliki agenda berkuda bersama dengan Pangeran Jongin. Harusnya mereka menggunakan kuda masing-masing, namun karena Pangeran Kyungsoo yang belum terbiasa menaiki hewan itu, membuat Pangeran Jongin menawarkan sebuah tumpangan.

"Tentang pertanyaanku 1 bulan yang lalu. Apa kau bersedia untuk menjadi permaisuriku."

Tanpa perlu dikomando, pipi bulat itu memerah. Menandakan pemiliknya yang tengah memalu.

"Kenapa? Masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan?" kembali, Jongin bertanya. Namun karena sampai sekian detik tak mendapat balasan juga, akhirnya pangeran Jongin memilih kembali berbicara. "Tidak apa. Tidak masalah jika kau belum memiliki jawabannya, aku akan memberikanku waktu lagi. Aku...

Tapi sebelum kalimat itu selesai, suara lirih Pangeran Kyungsoo memotong.

"Aku mau."

Pangeran Jongin bungkam, masih mencerna dengan baik akan ucapan Pangeran Kyungsoo.

"h-Huh? b-Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi? Kurasa aku salah dengar barusan, atau mungkin-"

"Aku mau!" sekali lagi, Pangeran Kyungsoo memotong ucapan dari dominan yang duduk di belakangnya. Kali ini suaranya lebih keras dan lantang. "Aku mau. Aku mau menikah denganmu. Aku mau menjadi permaisurimu. Kau tidak salah dengar, aku benar-benar mau. Juga jangan buatku untuk kembali mengulang, karena rasanya memalukan."

Setelah berbicara tanpa jeda, akhirnya sang pangeran menyelesaikan katanya.

Mereka diam beberapa saat, bahkan kuda yang mereka tunggangi pun ikut diam ditempat. Membuat yang lebih kecil semakin berdebar kencang. Saat ia berbalik ingin memastikan, dirinya dibuat terkejut ketika tubuhnya dibawa turun ke bawah.

Hal setelahnya membuatnya senyuman mengembang dengan begitu lebarnya.

Tubuhnya di dekap dengan erat, kemudian diayun dan putar beberapa kali –membuat jeritannya kembali terdengar.

"Terimakasih."

Ucapan itu meluncur dari bibir Pangeran Jongin. Dia bahkan menyatukan kening keduanya. Membuat Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih karena telah menerima lamaranku. Aku bersumpah dengan seluruh darah di tubuhku, jika aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih, aku mencintaimu."

Tawa bahagia Pangeran Kyungsoo kembali terdengar, dia bahkan belum sempat membalas ucapan cinta calon suaminya ketika tubuhnya sudah kembali di bawa memutar.

Pangeran manis itu tak pernah tau, jika hidupnya akan menjadi se membahagiakan ini. Hidup lebih dari 10 tahun di dalam menara, membuatnya tidak pernah berpikir akan bagaimana masa depannya.

Dulu, untuk menatap mata hari dari luar jendela bahkan rasanya hanya angan-angan. Tidak pernah dia terbayangkan.

Lalu ketika dia diberi kesempatan, takdir dengan begitu baik bertubi-tubi datang. Mulai dari hidupnya yang terbebas dari sarang kesengsaraan, berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang begitu dia sayang, dan kemudian cinta tulus yang Pangeran Jongin berikan.

Bukankah Tuhan begitu baik? Lalu apalagi yang harus dia sesalkan? Hatinya juga sudah memaafkan, kini dia hanya tinggal berjalan. Menata hati juga merajut masa depan dengan orang tersayang.

Pangeran Jongin, Pangeran dari barat itu begitu banyak membawa perubahan. Kyungsoo merasa amat bersyukur karena dia yang ditakdirkan.

Ikut bersumpah akan selalu berbakti sebagai balas budi atas takdir baik yang telah lelaki itu berikan.

#KFFdiRumahAja

**[END]**


End file.
